


The Best and Worst of Things

by Emony



Category: E.R.
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best and Worst of Things

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 15 January 2006

I awoke with a gasp, the memories of the night before slowly making themselves known. A shout, a breathy moan, a long low scream. A glass of wine falling to the floor, clothes following it. The sound of cotton tearing as we got frantic, the feel of the blanket over us as we languished in the afterglow.

I sat up and looked at the arms resting on my stomach - light and dark – myself, somewhere in between. One moved, stroking down and across my hip, another up towards my breast.

I'd wanted them to get to know each other better, my best friend and my husband – I guess I got my wish.

I looked to my left and then my right, both were asleep, smiles on their faces. I lay back down to dream of the best night of my life, I didn't want them to wake up, I didn't want the arguments and the angst that would surely follow, but I wouldn't change it for the world.

***

I'd spent weeks talking them into doing it. Badgering Ray through shifts, El rides and in the apartment we still shared as Michael was away more often than not. Michael got weeks of phone calls, emails and the odd nights he got back in Chicago with the same badgering.

They were the men in my life and I needed them to get along. It wasn't until three weeks after we'd married that I'd realised I'd never introduced them to each other. I was mortified by it. I wanted to do anything to fix it.

I didn't understand why they both felt unwilling to do this for me. But, eventually, I persuaded them both. Just a quiet night in, I'd cook and we'd talk, let my boys get to know each other.

I'd just finished laying the table and Michael was sitting stiffly on the sofa when Ray's key turned in the door. His shift had only finished half an hour previously, but this was the only night we could do it – Michael was off to Germany in the morning.

I headed towards the door; a smile on my face and Michael came up behind me. Ray came through the door, looking a little nervous, the same look was on Michael's face as I turned and watched them shake hands, but there was something else too, jealousy?

I didn't have time to think on it as I turned back to Ray who leaned down and kissed my cheek before heading to his room to dump his bag.

***

The bed had been empty when I woke again, Ray had an early shift and I had hoped Michael was in the kitchen. He wasn't. He'd left without goodbye.

The next few weeks were hell. I heard nothing from my husband. My best friend, my roomie? He was going for 'situation normal' – and failing miserably. Even Abby had noticed something was up.

Michael was due back around 3am, the plan had been to let himself in with the key we'd given him. I woke to an empty bed – again.

I could hear someone rustling around the kitchen. I pulled on a jumper and ventured out of my room.

"Michael?"

"Nope. Just me. Looks like he left something though."

I headed to the sofa; there was an envelope on the coffee table. All it said on it was 'Neela'.

I could feel Ray hovering in the kitchen, giving me space, but not going too far away.

I opened it and pulled out a bundle of papers, his key fell out onto the table below. There was a post-it note on top of the papers – 'You aren't who I thought you were. Enjoy him.'

I looked at the papers. He'd filed for divorce, citing infidelity.

I laughed.

"You ok?"

I nodded. I passed him my gift.

"Oh."

"I guess I knew it was coming."

I cried.

His arms came around me and I felt safe again.

I muttered, "The wankiest idea ever".


End file.
